Forever
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: one off Taiora fic: even though they are now older, and both with families, Tai and Sora reflect and think of what could’ve been …. short and sweet ... no happily ever after … just 2 lovers united for one night in a dream …


Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to ME!!!  
  
Part 1: Just out of Reach.  
  
She looked beautiful with her orange hair and pretty eyes, he knew instantly why he had fallen for her in  
  
the first place.  
  
Dressed in a pretty white strapless dress and wearing long gloves to match, she stood, holding a bouqet of  
  
white flowers, invisible against the white dress if not for the green stems.  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
He ran to meet her, Sora, standing there with her arms wide open.  
  
As he ran, he saw her begin to move further away from him.  
  
When he finally caught up with her, he ran into her arms, to feel her near him, only to go right through her.  
  
He turned to see her turn to him, and giggle, then she burst into nothing but flower petals, leaving Tai  
  
watching the petals sadly falling to the ground.  
  
*~*  
  
Tai woke, his face cold with sweat.  
  
He groped the bedside table for his Digivice for any indication of time.  
  
It was 2:45 am, nearly 3 in the morning.  
  
He sat up, sighing at his dream.  
  
The dream, seeing Sora, and running for her, just to hold her, only to be denied at the last instant, just as he  
  
reached for her.  
  
It was depressing him, thinking about his dream..  
  
He looked at his side, his wife sound asleep.  
  
It was different now.  
  
He had a family to think of, a wife, beautiful at that, and a son also.  
  
Dwelling on past heartaches weren't going to help.  
  
Not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife, he silently slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her up.  
  
He silently got dressed, put on some shoes, then making his way carefully to the front door of his  
  
apartment.  
  
He stepped out into the hall, and began to make his way towards the elevator.  
  
*~*  
  
The night was cold.  
  
There were no signs of life anywhere apart from the passing car now and then.  
  
He needed a walk to clear his mind.  
  
Passing a Park, he decided to take a detour.  
  
It was peaceful and undisturbed by anything, a picturesque scene, as if frozen in time.  
  
Tai felt like an intruder.  
  
Shrugging off the feeling, he sat down on a seat and looked up to the sky, admiring the big moon.  
  
He sighed.  
  
The moon was captivating, it soothed the strain on his heart, then it all came flooding back.  
  
Sora.  
  
She was married to Matt, and they now have children.  
  
When he first heard that she was going to get married, all those years back, he felt like he was about to die,  
  
what made it worse was that she was to marry Matt.  
  
Tai slowly got used to "them" but all of the sudden, his old feelings had somehow resurfaced, all because  
  
of a dream.  
  
He pulled out his Digivice from his trouser pocket to look at the time.  
  
3:30 am.  
  
'Time to go home,' he decided, standing up and glancing one last time at the Moon, bidding it goodnight,  
  
then finally making his way back home.  
  
*~*  
  
Lying in bed again, he thought back to his dream.  
  
Sora's face was going to haunt him for some time now.  
  
It was strange though.  
  
He never really got angry at Matt for having Sora instead of him (well he did, he just never admitted it).  
  
He guessed they called that friendship.  
  
He smiled sadly.  
  
Thinking back, he couldn't help but wonder, would he have it any other way?  
  
If he had been given a chance with Sora, would he have taken it?  
  
Those questions remained in his mind for a while longer.  
  
He yawned.  
  
He was tired again.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Knowing himself, he would have taken a chance with Sora if he was given it, and as for having life any  
  
other way .... he would have to think about that one.  
  
Right now, life wasn't so bad.  
  
He had great friends in both Matt and Sora, so maybe life turned out for the best .. just maybe.  
  
At least Sora is friends with him.  
  
He knows Sora does love him, in a different, special kind of way, like he loves her, both as a lover and  
  
close friend, in a way.  
  
It's strange, thinking of Sora, who he knows he cannot have.  
  
Knowing that she is the perfect one for him, forever beautiful and always smiling, to him, floating just out  
  
of reach.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: Dreams.  
  
Sora collapsed onto her bed.  
  
It was another one of those days.  
  
She was home from work (they had a photo shoot that day, to promote her new line of Summer Fashion)  
  
and she went straight to bed.  
  
It looked like Matt wasn't home yet, and her children were at her Mother's house, so it looked like she had  
  
the place to herself.  
  
She glanced at the clock hanging in their room.  
  
It was 10 o'clock.  
  
She had missed dinner because of the photo shoot, but she decided to skip dinner altogether, and get ready  
  
for bed instead.  
  
When she was done, she slipped into her bed, feeling a bit lonely, though wide awake.  
  
She decided to turn the stereo on and keep herself company by listening some music on the radio.  
  
She got up, went into the living room of their apartment, and switched the stereo on (it was one of Matt's  
  
most prized possessions, besides his guitar).  
  
She surfed the airwaves until she found a station she liked.  
  
She left the volume on low, which was a suitable volume for her, the radio could still be heard from her  
  
room.  
  
As she was entering her room, she felt her stomach grumble.  
  
She decided that she just might eat something after all.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.  
  
She made her pick of a can of grape soda and a big piece of chocolate cake. From the cupboard, she pulled  
  
out a packet of chips.  
  
Armed with food she made her way back to her room, settling herself in bed and beginning to munch on  
  
her snacks.  
  
'Now let's jet back into the music with this slow jam by Destiny's Child, requested by Akira Osaki to her  
  
loving boyfriend Hiroshi Yagasima' Sora heard the radio presenter announce.  
  
She continued to eat her snacks, while listening to the song.  
  
She soon found herself humming along, even though she didn't even know the words.  
  
She listened as the chorus began.  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause he told me so ~  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause his feelings show ~  
  
~ When he stares at me you see that he cares for me ~  
  
~ You see how he is so deep in love ~  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause its obvious ~  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts ~  
  
~ And he's missing me if he's not kissing me ~  
  
~ And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul ~  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
It was a nice song, too bad it was talking about someone with Brown Eyes instead of the blue eyes Matt  
  
had.  
  
The song ended and she smiled.  
  
She thought of all the people she knew who had brown eyes.  
  
Mimi did.  
  
She giggled and thought of some more people.  
  
Tai did.  
  
Tai had brown eyes, and when he looked at you ...  
  
She blushed at the thought of it.  
  
Tai Kamiya.  
  
They have known each other for a long time now, and he was one of her very close friends.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Though sometimes he was a bit big headed, she still thought he was sweet.  
  
She couldn't help but think of him.  
  
He was cute, to her, but she like Matt more then she liked Tai.  
  
That time she went to Matt's concert, and Tai came to see her, to ask if she wanted to go to Matt's concert  
  
with him, she gently refused, saying that she wanted to be available for Matt, but she was surprised at Tai's  
  
maturity, he actually encouraged her to go.  
  
She smiled, feeling warm at the thought.  
  
'OK, now we're going to go off to the phone lines to hear some requests, our first caller, hello', the radio  
  
announcer greeted.  
  
'Hi', a person's voice replied.  
  
Sora's ears pricked.  
  
The male voice sounded familiar.  
  
'Hi, what may I do for you?', the presenter asked.  
  
'I'd like to request a song please', the person asked.  
  
'Sure, which song?', the presenter asked.  
  
'Back at One, by Brian Mcknight, for a .. very dear friend', was all the person said, before they hung  
  
up.  
  
The radio announcer began to play the song.  
  
'This one is to a 'very dear friend' of our mystery caller, heres Brian McKnight with Back at One', the  
  
announcer said, as the first verse of the song began.  
  
~ It's undeniable ~  
  
~ That we should be together ~  
  
~ It's unbelievable ~  
  
~ How I used to say ~  
  
~ That I'd fall never ~  
  
~ The basis is need to know ~  
  
~ If you don't know ~  
  
~ Just how I feel ~  
  
~ Then let me show you now ~  
  
~ That I'm for real ~  
  
As Sora heard those words, they went straight to the heart.  
  
The mysterious caller, she was sure, quite positive it had been Tai.  
  
She would recognize his voice anywhere.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'Why Tai?', she whispered, lying back on her bed and looking up to the ceiling.  
  
'Why do you choose to win my heart now?', she unconsciously added silently in her thoughts.  
  
Somehow, she knew the song was for her.  
  
She knew at some point, Tai did love her, but she didn't feel the same.  
  
Could those feelings have somehow resurfaced?  
  
If so, why? After all these years, why did they decide to come back now?  
  
She was asking questions she knew she had no answer for.  
  
She needed a drink.  
  
Without looking, she reached over to her bedside table where she put her grape soda, and grabbed her  
  
drink, knocking something to the ground in the process.  
  
She reached down to get it, and when she was seated properly again, she saw it was a picture of her and Tai  
  
when they were at High School.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He loved her once, but she didn't feel the same.  
  
But, what if se did love him like he loved her, back then?  
  
Her realization had come a bit too late.  
  
Tai can no longer be hers, but then again, he never was her's in the first place.  
  
With picture in hand, she went to sit by her window, the full moon shining in.  
  
She had finally realized that if she had gone to the concert with Tai back then instead of waiting for Matt,  
  
maybe she would have realized sooner that she did actually love him, as he did her.  
  
She sighed, thinking about what could've been.  
  
Her newly discovered feelings had come all too late.  
  
She was married, like him.  
  
He was lost to her now.  
  
She sighed and looked out at the big moon, humming the chorus to her now, favourite song.  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause he told me so ~  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause his feelings show ~  
  
~ When he stares at me you see that he cares for me ~  
  
~ You see how he is so deep in love ~  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause its obvious ~  
  
~ I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts ~  
  
~ And he's missing me if he's not kissing me ~  
  
~ And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul ~  
  
She knew then, if she couldn't have him in reality, she always had her dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 3: Forever.  
  
Tai was hungry.  
  
He looked in his fridge, and found it totally cleared out.  
  
'No Way!' he cried in disbelief.  
  
His stomach growled, and he blushed, even though no one was around.  
  
He glanced at his watch, which read 2:30 pm, and he sighed.  
  
On his one day off, his wife was working, and wouldn't be home until late, and his son was over at Kari's  
  
house, playing with his cousin, Tai's nephew.  
  
He decided to go out and eat.  
  
It was his turn to do the shopping also, so he decided that he'd do the shopping now too, while he was  
  
going out.  
  
He put on some jeans, and a clean sweatshirt, and ruffled his hair a bit in an attempt to try and look younger  
  
(which didn't work) and in a while, he was ready.  
  
He grabbed his wallet , and stepped out the apartment door, shutting and locking the door behind.  
  
*  
  
As he walked down the street, he ignored the frantic passengers, drivers and their cars lining up one after  
  
the other, slamming their horns furiously, shouting threats to the hold up, which seemed to be coming from  
  
further up the road.  
  
Tai made his way slowly up the road, taking his time, and not really taking in much of what was happening.  
  
He quickly became aware of what was happening when he heard a lady scream in frustration.  
  
He looked on the road, and saw a middle-aged lady, around his own age, kicking at her car, which had  
  
stopped in the middle of the road, causing all the commotion.  
  
'Move your car out of the way lady!' an impatient driver from further down the road yelled.  
  
The poor lady turned around and glared down the long strip of cars.  
  
'SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!' she screamed.  
  
They all quietened down, while the opposite side of the road still went on.  
  
A police officer finally arrived, and talked to the lady.  
  
'Ma'am, if you don't move your car, we'll move it for you' the officer said impatiently.  
  
The lady glared at him.  
  
'I would've moved it already if there was somewhere to move it to' she said bitterly.  
  
Tai, one of the many bystanders watching the incident, thought he could maybe help her.  
  
'Here, let me help' he offered, walking onto the road.  
  
Slowly, the two of them managed to push the car onto the side of the road, as soon as it was parked, the  
  
cars that were behind hers hooned off down the road.  
  
The police officer gave the lady a warning, then he himself left.  
  
The bystanders also went back to what they were doing.  
  
'Thanks' the lady said, smiling.  
  
Tai never really did get a close look at the lady.  
  
She turned her head, and he saw her face.  
  
He stared at her, and she stared at him.  
  
'It's ok' Tai replied dreamily.  
  
'Tai?' the lady asked.  
  
'Sora?' he asked.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
They stood there for a moment longer, then Sora ran into Tai's arms.  
  
'Tai!' she exclaimed, burying her head into his shirt.  
  
'Sora' he replied, kissing her on the head.  
  
They stepped back, and looked at each other.  
  
They both looked the same, a bit older, but they still looked the same.  
  
'It's been long since I've seen you, hasn't it?' Sora asked.  
  
'Too long' Tai replied.  
  
Sora blushed.  
  
'Where are you off to?' she asked.  
  
'Well, I was going to do some shopping, and go out for lunch' he said.  
  
'Okay .. Wait, I haven't had lunch either, maybe we could go to lunch, seeing it looks like I'm not going  
  
to go anywhere right now, how about it?' Sora asked.  
  
Tai smiled, and agreed.  
  
*  
  
They sat at a seat in the outlet, and ordered some fries, burgers and drinks.  
  
'So ... Tai, how have you been?' Sora asked.  
  
'Well, I've been alright, you know, the usual, work, family, my son' Tai said.  
  
'That's right, your son, how is Genjimi?' Sora asked.  
  
'Genji's fine, how are things with you and Matt?' Tai asked.  
  
'Great!' Sora said.  
  
Just then, their food came.  
  
'Yum yum, let's tuck in!' Sora announced, starting with her burger.  
  
They chatted away, talking about their families, friends, their Digimon, jobs and so on.  
  
When Tai looked at his watch, he suddenly realized how late it was.  
  
It was 8:45 pm.  
  
'Wow, time flew by!' Sora said, as Tai told her what the time was.  
  
Tai agreed.  
  
'So, where are you going to stay?' Tai asked.  
  
'Well, I need to get the car fixed, but, I can stay at a hotel for now, tonight anyway' she replied.  
  
'That was fun' she said, as they stepped out of the burger place, and onto the cool footpath.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
He had just seen her, and now he had to let her go, again.  
  
'How about we take a stroll through the Park, before we go on?' Tai suggested.  
  
Sora agreed.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the park, they felt as if they had been transported into a dream land.  
  
The park was lit with an unusual pale light, set off by the big, full moon, high in the sky.  
  
'It's so peaceful' Sora breathed.  
  
Tai nodded, remembering his visit to the park that late night when he dreamed of Sora, who was with him  
  
now.  
  
Sora stared at the moon, remembering the night she found herself longing to be with Tai, yet, there he was,  
  
standing with her now.  
  
'If only ..' she whispered.  
  
They both looked up at the sky, and they saw a shooting star.  
  
'Look, a shooting star!' Sora pointed.  
  
'Make a wish then' Tai said.  
  
Sora closed her eyes and wished, with all her heart.  
  
When she opened her eyes, they were still in the park, but it seemed .. different.  
  
She caught a glimpse of herself in a pond that wasn't there before.  
  
She was wearing a white strapless dress, with long white gloves, and she looked amazingly younger, she  
  
looked about 16.  
  
'Sora' she heard someone speak her name.  
  
She turned to see Tai dressed in a tuxedo, bowing, holding out his hand towards her.  
  
She saw that he looked younger also, recognizing his wild brown hair untamed, the way she liked it.  
  
She giggled, and took his hand.  
  
They began to dance.  
  
Music began to play softly in the background, the stars were twinkling, and the moonlight danced on them.  
  
It was magical.  
  
'How did we get here?' Tai asked, as they danced.  
  
'You told me to make a wish, didn't you?' Sora replied.  
  
Tai looked a little taken aback, then smiled.  
  
'Yes, I did' he replied, lifting her into the air, then putting her down again.  
  
She giggled.  
  
Then the thought hit her.  
  
This wasn't going to last.  
  
She became gloomy, and her smile gave way to a frown.  
  
'I know this isn't going to last' Tai said, thinking about what she had been thinking.  
  
'I know' Sora pouted.  
  
'So, even if this dream ends, we'll keep it in our hearts forever' Tai said.  
  
Sora's eyes began to water.  
  
She knew she couldn't have Tai, like he couldn't have her.  
  
They both had families.  
  
A tear drop fell down her cheek.  
  
Tai swiftly brushed it away with his hand.  
  
It had occurred to them the music had stopped.  
  
Time was running out.  
  
Soon they would return back to the park, and they would have to carry on with their lives, and act as if this  
  
never happened.  
  
'I don't want to go' Sora whispered, leaning on Tai's chest.  
  
'I don't either' he replied, his breath warm on her neck.  
  
He stepped back a little, and lifted her face with his hand, so they saw each other, face to face.  
  
They were so close.  
  
'This is going to end soon, and then it's back to the real world, but what I want you to do is remember this  
  
night, like I will treasure it forever, for it will probably be the only time we will hold each other like this'  
  
Tai whispered.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
'Sora, freeze this moment, this year, this day, this hour, this minute and this very second, so it will be  
  
forever frozen, and remembered' Tai said.  
  
'Yes Tai' she whispered, holding him one last time.  
  
Then she lifted her head to receive her first, and probably last tender kiss from Tai.  
  
As soon as their lips touched, her dream began to fade.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself in the Park again, with Tai walking off.  
  
She watched him.  
  
'Yes Tai, I will freeze that moment, and forever store it in my heart, forever' .  
  
~*~  
  
A/N A quick message:  
  
Thanx for reading my fic! Review please, and one more thing:  
  
~|+* TAIORA FOREVER *+|~  
  
Sorry this story wasn't exactly happily ever after, but please .. DON'T HATE ME!!!  
  
I'd really appreciate it if you didn't flame, please!!  
  
As always,  
  
Lady Sapphira. 


End file.
